


Under The Light Of The Moon (I'll Fall For You)

by harrythe



Series: Moonlight Serenade [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Stiles could remember, he was afraid of the monster's under his bed. Derek was always there to chase them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Light Of The Moon (I'll Fall For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr,

Stiles always thought the monsters under his bed were the scariest thing he could imagine. He’s seventeen now, and seen what types of monsters roam the night. His best friend is a freaking werewolf, for fuck’s sake. He’s faced off against the monsters several times, bloody battles that never seem to end, and yet, he’s never been afraid. Not until he turns off the light and crawls under the covers, and lets his imagination run wild. You see, for as long as he could remember, Stiles was afraid of the monsters under his bed. And for as long as he could remember, Derek was there to chase them away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles doesn’t remember a lot from his childhood, his mom’s sickness clouding most of it. What he does remember, is the blinding fear of going to bed. Ever since he was little, he’d been scared of the monsters under his bed. His mom used to swear up and down that there was no such thing as monsters, but even at the tender age of three, Stiles was sure. His mom would make an exaggerated sigh, and check under the bed, but Stiles still wasn’t convinced. Eventually she learned just to kiss his forehead, tuck him in, and promise that nothing was going to happen.

The first time Derek crawls into Stiles’s window, Stiles is six. He’s just awoken from a terrible nightmare, and he almost screams when he sees the boy with fur and claws standing in his window sill. The boy just stares at him, yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Stiles clutches the covers tight to him, and stares back. When he notices the boy just staring back, his heart rate slows, and Stiles finds his voice.

“Who are you?”

The boy doesn’t answer. He looks a few years older than Stiles, but that may just be the fur covering his jaw. Stiles tries addressing him again.

“Why are you in my room?”

The boy just lets out a soft growl, almost like a purr, and Stiles can feel the calm settling over his body. He should be terrified, if only because the monsters under his bed are now appearing in his room, and yet… He feels safe under the boy’s gaze. Like the boy is watching over him. For the first time that he can remember, Stiles drifts into a dreamless sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next time Stiles remembers Derek visiting, is the night of his mom’s funeral. At nine, Stiles looks like a boyish version of his mom with his floppy mouse brown hair and big brown doe eyes. His dad tucks him in his bed that night, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He can barely even look at his son, a physical reminder of the woman he loved, and he doesn’t even think to check under the bed for monsters. Stiles is nine. Nine year olds aren’t afraid of the monsters hiding under the bed. He’s a big boy now.

Except Stiles’s mom used to check every night, right up until she was too sick to even get out of bed. They had transferred her to the hospital, and there she had stayed. While she was in the hospital, Stiles wasn’t afraid of the monsters. He was more afraid of not getting the chance to say goodbye. Now that his mom is gone, his old fear comes crawling back. 

Eventually, he falls into a fitful sleep, filled with fangs, and claws, and glowing yellow eyes. 

He’s not sure what awakens him a few hours later, but he finds him staring at the window, a familiar hulking shape perched on the sill. The eyes that have haunted him in his dreams are no longer yellow, but a piercing blue. Stiles doesn’t say anything this time, just stares. 

The boy steps into his room, crouching low, before coming up and nuzzling Stiles’s hand. Stiles isn’t sure if petting him would be offensive, but he’s acting sort of like a puppy. Another glance out the window reveals the light of the full moon. Werewolf, his mind supplies. The strange boy stops nuzzling Stiles’s hand, and slowly retreats to the window. Stiles watches as he hoists himself onto the sill, standing guard once again, nose tilted towards the moon. Stiles’s fears recede, and he can feel himself fall into a peaceful sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles is sixteen before the strange wolf-boy crawls into his room next. He’s the size of a man now, but his eyes are still that piercing blue. Stiles has just been reprimanded by his father for running around in the woods looking for Laura Hale’s body. His room is dark, and though he knows it’s silly, he can’t help but think of the monsters hidden under his bed. 

It’s been years since he’s had a problem, but after running around in the darkened woods, all he can think about is his wolf-boy, and the monsters that live under his bed. It’s been years since he’s seen those piercing blue eyes, since he’s been haunted by them, and yet he can remember them so clearly. He crawls into bed, exhausted from the night he’s had. He falls into an un-easy sleep, and isn’t at all surprised when he awakens around three. 

What does surprise him is the monstrous figure perched on his window sill. The piercing blue eyes still glow vividly, but his wolf-boy is a wolf no longer. He’s grown-up, and Stiles can see the muscles bulging from his tight black t-shirt. Stiles’s heart stutters for a beat, and watches as the wolf-man’s ears flick towards the sound. Ever since that night, he’d been looking up werewolf lore. Besides super-sensitive hearing, and an excellent nose, Stiles also knew that only changing under the full moon was complete and utter bullshit. Most werewolves could control their shift, though it was more difficult on the full moon. 

Stiles watched as the werewolf slunk into his room, and crouched by his bed. He takes a tentative sniff, as if not really believing Stiles is the same person from years before. He nudges at Stiles’s hand, letting out a soft whine. Stiles just moves his hand into his hair, stroking it. They stay like that for a few minutes, until a loud howl echoes outside his window. The werewolf is at the window in a flash, his whole body tense and alert. Stiles can feel his heart start to race, knowing the werewolf has picked up on it, as his ears twitch.

Stiles sits up in his bed, and the werewolf slowly turns to face him. He gives a comforting growl, a low rumble in his chest. Stiles feels the calm settle over him, and a sleepy grin slide onto his face. He feels content, for the first time in seven years. He can feel the waves of sleep pushing at him, and he slowly succumbs to them, his eyes on his beautiful wolf-man, the protector of his sleep.

“I missed you.” He whispers, just before he succumbs to sleep. 

He’s sure he imagines the soft “I’m sorry.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles is seventeen now. He’s seen the types of creatures that roam the night. He’s battled werewolves, and kanimas, and even a darach. He’s been almost dead for sixteen hours, held in an icy bath of water. He’s almost lost his dad, the only family he has left. And yet, Stiles is still afraid of what lurks under his bed. He’s not sure why, especially after all that he’s seen in the past few years. His best friend is a werewolf for crying out loud! The darkness around his heart threatens to overwhelm him most days, and today it’s particularly bad. He can’t get his mind to shut off, imaging the types of creatures lurking in the night. Imaging a pair of blue eyes that were once red, and blue before that. Imaging late night touches that were almost like a dream. A nose pointed to the moon, howling outside his window, as Stiles fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

He falls into a restless sleep, waking up almost every hour. It isn’t until almost dawn that he realizes there is a shadow on the porch roof outside his window. He crawls out of bed, grabbing his comforter, and sneaking out the window. 

“Hey.” His voice comes out soft, and the figure turns toward him, a smile spilling across his face.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Derek murmurs, as Stiles sits beside him, wrapped in his blanket.

“Haven’t been able too, not since you left.” Stiles doesn’t mention his overwhelming fear that Derek wouldn’t come back. That something would happen to him. That he’s never able to sleep if Derek isn’t there to protect him from his nightmares, as he did for as long as Stiles could remember.

“I’m sorry.” Derek murmurs out, his arms wrapping around Stiles’s waist, causing Stiles to lean against his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault. You did what you had to do.”

“I shouldn’t have left you though, not without a goodbye. Not without an explanation.” 

Stiles just hums a little, content. “I missed you.”

Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s temple. “I missed you too.”

Stiles yawns a little, and Derek stands, holding out his hand. “We should get you to bed.”

“Trying to seduce me, Hale?” Stiles mumbles sleepily.

Derek just gives him a half-smile. “Not tonight.” He wraps Stiles up in his arms, and carries him into the room, and sets him down on the bed. He covers Stiles with the blanket, before returning to the window.

Stiles is on the verge of sleep, when he hears a gentle whisper. “I’ll always be here to watch over you.”

Stiles has been afraid of the monsters under his bed for most of his life. Derek was always there to chase them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
